Unwritten
by xxkatelynn
Summary: SYOT in the forum. Welcome to the Hunger Games! It's the 50th Games, and it's time for the second Quarter Quell! How will forty-eight children handle the excitement and fear of the Games this year?
1. Chapter 1

Snow tapped his fingers, tentative as ever, against the smooth oak desk in front of him. His eyes passed between the two suited men before him, and he extended one hand forward. The smaller man, the one of the left, took a quick and hasty step foreward and dropped a white envelope in the hands of the president of Panem, whose narrow eyes brewed with fury. It was the year of the 50th Hunger Games, and it was now time to announce what the special twist to the Quell would be this year. Slow and deliberate, Snow tore the envelope open. A smirk grew on his face as he examined the words printed in perfect dark ink on to the page before he glanced between the two.

Beneath the balcony they stood on, standing row upon row were flamboyant crowds of Capitolites, all aching for the same thing - they wanted to know the twist to this years Games. They were excited for it. He loved the way he'd twisted his Capitolites, though the tradition of the Games came before his time. They ached for the game, they saw it as fun. They gave him a reason, besides the threat of rebellion, to continue to host the games every year.

He knew it was murder of small children. Frankly, he didn't care. It kept the Districts at peace with him. It showed that the Capitol was a threat to be listened to.

"This year's Quarter Quell twist," he began, fixing his gaze directly towards the cameras that were flying above him, recording the announcement to all of Panem, "is, to show the Districts that no one is protected from the truth of the Games, four tributes from every District will be sent in to the arena instead of the normal two. Two males and two females from every District."

He gave a curt not to the camera as the crowd of Capitolites began to cheer before him. He then turned around and walked away, the cameras still set on him, as his mind began to wander in the direction of the Games that were now just a couple weeks before them.

_Forty-eight children were going to head out this year and only one would return alive._ He hoped the Gamemakers really knew what they were doing this year - this was hopefully to be the best Games yet.

* * *

Author's Note: SYOT for so long, and then I'll just fill up any open spaces so that we can move on. Please don't post anything involving the tributes in the reviews, please head to /forum/Unwritten/145349/ to submit your applications! (Paste the /forum/Unwritten/145349/ at the end of the fanfiction url.) In this forum you'll also be able to sponsor tributes, and talk about what's going on. So head on over there (:

PS: I know this is the 50th Games, but it _is _AU. Haymitch and the characters from the canon 50th Games don't exist, so please don't submit them! Originals only. The arena will also be different.

PSS: If I'm not allowed to do this, let me know _nicely_ through PM. I don't want to get in trouble. If that happens, I'll probably turn the forum in to a roleplay if you guys are okay with that. If not, I'll remove whatever feature it is that bothers people.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day after the announcement of the Quarter Quell twist, and Snow was awaiting the day of the reaping. As of that moment, it was due in three days - that wasn't soon enough, however. He was anxious to see who would play in this year's arena. He'd been overviewing the work on this arena, which had been going on for months now, and he was quite pleased with that the head gamemaker, Orion Heart, and the other gamemakers had developed for this year. He could only imagine it playing out now, and that's what he did a lot of the time. Everything else seemed to be in control at the moment, so he didn't have much else to do. No one seemed to act out much under his rule, which was a thought that pleased him.

Though, it meant that there was a lot less _fun _for him.

Coriolanus Snow, at fifty-one years old, walked in a dignified manner towards the control room. The automatic chrome doors opened before him, and he walked straight to the middle of the room with his hands by his sides. He stroked his beard with one hand as dark eyes turned in the direction of Orion, who was adressing several gamemakers in their duties. On a screen before them was the outline of a mutt - a large bird-like creature with a large beak and tiger-like claws on its feet. The hologram tilted its feather free head, beady eyes staring in the direction of the president.

It was all a hologram, Snow was aware. But it was a very good hologram - he could imagine the creature with its six-foot wing span diving after its prey, chasing them until their bodies could carry them no longer and then picking their eyeballs out of their heads with its beak containing razor-sharp teeth.

"Orion," the president called to the head gamemaker, whose youthful gaze turned to rest on Snow.

"Ah, president Snow! I see you're here to review more of the arena?"

"Yes," the president returned as he wandered forward, his gaze tirelessly examining every screen he could see.

Yes. Everything would be good.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Little preview of what to expect! I'll be posting one little thing every week until we have enough characters to start. It might not be excerpts like this - it may be the styling teams being excited, or escorts on the trains or the hype in the Capitol. If you want to submit your character, please visit the forum in the first chapter~


End file.
